Seven Deadly Sins
by unbr0k3n
Summary: He had everything. Everything Hawkfrost had craved and worked for his whole life as a RiverClan cat. It was like Brambleclaw dangled it on front of Hawkfrost's eyes tauntingly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach. ; Hawkfrost tried his best not to be envious of his brother. But how could he not when Brambleclaw gets her? Squirrel x Hawk
1. Envy

**Envy.**

_He had everything. Everything Hawkfrost _had craved and worked for his whole life as a RiverClan cat. It was like Brambleclaw dangled it on front of Hawkfrost's eyes tauntingly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach.

Brambleclaw was too weak to be a deputy. He lacked strength and good decision making, just like ThunderClan's kittypet leader. "A weak deputy to follow a weak leader." He snarled under his breath.

Brambleclaw had the acceptance from his clan, and their neighboring clans. They don't look at Brambleclaw as Tigerstar's son like they do to him. Hawkfrost is considered no good, the spawn of a rogue and a traitor to the clans.

Brambleclaw had something that Hawkfrost could never obtain, no matter how hard he tried. He watched in fury as Squirrelflight rubbed her head against her brother's shoulders, their tails entwined. Her purr made his stomach twist, even though they were on separate sides of the island. Hawkfrost dug his claws into the soft earth in frustration.

"When will I be lucky?" He hissed under his breath.

"Hawkfrost." Mothwing's soothing voice brought him back to reality. She noticed he was gazing at the two ThunderClan lover's. "Life is too short for hatred. Don't waste time on envy. Brambleclaw has had his fair share of struggles too."

The tom nodded, his gaze stuck on the two, his body still. Mothwing sighed. "You'll find a mate, Hawkfrost. Plenty of she-cats swoon over you." She purred in amusement before padding away.

His heart stopped. Did she know? Or was she thinking he was just jealous? Yes, he was jealous. But not because he had a mate. Because he had her.

She was beautiful. Unlike any cat at the lake. Smooth and sleek ginger fur that shined brighter than the sun. And glowing green eyes that he found himself lost in. Her tongue was sharp, but Hawkfrost saw it as power. Brambleclaw saw it as annoyance, but he didn't understand why.

Hawkfrost's head spun as he noticed the pair walking towards him. Brambleclaw seemed friendly. But her gaze was filled with hatred. "Hello Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw greeted. She said nothing.

"Hello Brambleclaw." He greeted, dipping his head. He tried, tried so hard, not to look at her. But how could he not? She had herself practically wrapped around Brambleclaw. He felt sick. Why was she doing this to him?

"Hello Squirrelflight." He greeted cheerfully. The she-cat said nothing. He noticed her fur began to rise. His heart sank deeper and deeper.

"You seem friendly, as always." He meowed, his anger making him bitter. "I just love talking to you." He hissed, his lip curling back.

_Stop it Hawkfrost. She hates you, hates you because of this-_

"Why are we over here?" Squirrelflight snapped at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"He is my kin, Squirrelflight. I didn't say you had to join me over here." The stubborn she-cat muttered under her breath and walked away.

"Sorry." Hawkfrost apologized, looking at Brambleclaw. But it was meant for her.

_Everything, everything for her- _

"She can get annoyed easily." Brambleclaw muttered. "Nothing pleases her."

_Don't talk about her like that. Can't you see she's perfect? You don't deserve Squirrelflight- _

"It's fine." Hawkfrost said, keeping his tone emotionless. "She-cats can get like that." Hawkfrost's words were true. He tried to find someone else. He badly wanted to get over her. Even though she was never hers to begin with. But no one could compare. Not one she-cat was even half as good.

Leopardstar was moons older than her. Mistyfoot was competition-she had his deputy position. Swallowtail was a loyal warrior, but she was too quiet and never spoke her mind. Mosspelt was the opposite, and could never shut her mouth. And Dawnflower always found reasons to argue with Hawkfrost.

Bur Squirrelflight, she was everything Hawkfrost could ask for. Of course he couldn't have her. "StarClan must hate me." He growled to himself.

Before he knew it, the Gathering was over. And Hawkfrost could not go a moon without seeing Squirrelflight. He noticed she was following her clan off the island, and luckily Brambleclaw wasn't stuck to her like a burr.

"Squirrelflight!" He called, noticing there was too much excitement in his tone. The ginger-furred cat turned around, narrowing her eyes. "Look, I know you don't like me that much. But I'll prove you wrong. Meet me by the lake near Thunderpath on your territory tomorrow at moonhigh."

"I don't see why I would." Squirrelflight retorted.

"I'll be waiting anyway." Hawkfrost called, walking away.

And when he got to Thunderpath the next night, Squirrelflight was there waiting.


	2. Sloth

**sloth.**

_"Hawkfrost." Her soft voice reminded_ _him _of the flow of the river he loved to listen to. "I could just lie here forever with you." A purr rose from the tom's chest. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"Then let's lay here and forget the world." Hawkfrost replied, gently nuzzling her. Squirrelflight looked up at him, and Hawkfrost found himself lost in her eyes. She blinked softly.

It had been a few moons since the first night the met. And Hawkfrost had changed the she-cat's mind and view about him. He did not know how he did it, because he knew she was stubborn and did not like to change her mind. But he felt so happy he did-even though by the end of their meeting's she was _his_ once again.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. She always asked. He couldn't tell if it was because she was curious, or because she loved his answers.

"How I hate how this won't be forever." He meowed, his voice barely a whisper. Squirrelflight sighed, dipping her head down to hide her pained expression. "Squirrelflight..."

"I hate how you do this to me!" She cried, standing up. "You don't think I want us to be forever, too? But I can't, okay? I can't leave ThunderClan, Hawkfrost. I just can't! I can't leave Leafpool and Sandstorm and Firestar-Oh StarClan, Firestar! He would be so heartbroken, he would hate me." The she-cat found herself rambling and pacing.

Hawkfrost stood up to comfort her. "Hawkfrost please!" Desperation was in her voice. "Just listen, please. I just need someone to listen." Without a word, Hawkfrost sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"And you can't come to ThunderClan." Hawkfrost wrinkled his nose at the thought. "They wouldn't accept you. I wish they would but they won't. And I could never take you away from RiverClan. That's your home." She sighed. "Why can't this be easier?"

She lay next to the RiverClan tom, burying her face in his flank. "I'm sorry. So sorry." She whimpered, feeling weak.

"This is not your fault." Hawkfrost assured her. "If we are meant to be, than StarClan will bless us."

"You really think so?" Squirrelflight whispered. Hawkfrost nodded.

"I'll do everything I can for you." He assured her, licking her cheek. He wrapped his tail around her gently, nuzzling her.

"Now let's just lay here and forget the world."


End file.
